1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anatomical, auditory doll and more particularly pertains to a new doll with preprogramed auditory internal organs for a useful tool of teaching children about the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an anatomical, auditory doll is known in the prior art. More specifically, an anatomical, auditory doll heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,178; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,407; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,038 U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,295; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,696; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,911.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new doll with preprogramed auditory internal organs. The inventive device includes a body member made of pliable plastic and including a head region having an internal cavity and a detachable forehead cover, and further including a torso region connected to the head region and having an internal cavity and a detachable front torso cover, and further includes multiple human-like organ members disposed inside the respective cavities of the body member, and also includes speech chip/microprocessors disposed inside the human organ-like members, speakers, contact switches for energizing the speech chip/microprocessors, power source to energize the speech chip/microprocessors, and a switch-activating member.
In these respects, the doll with preprogramed auditory internal organs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a useful tool of teaching children about the human body.